dafantasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Vulcan "Luso" Jamestrin
Personality Luso can be considered as a walking contradiction. He's very cheerful and happy to those he knows, but when he sees other people being kind to each other, he expects them just to be using each other for their personal gain. All the years spent with the pirates, its unsurprising that he had taken some of their mannerisms. He's quite blunt, and can be very tackless in any and all conversations that require basic etiquitte. He has a tendency to be loud when overwhelmed by the situation, whether it be good or bad, but will stand up for those he considers close to him. He can be an amazing womanizer when he wants to be. History Luso Vulcan Jamestrin, Luso to everybody, was born on the wrong side of Xana. With criminals and con artists loitering every street, Luso's parents taught him the basics on running and hiding. One night, when Luso was only 7, his part of town was raided by slave traders. His mother, hearing the commotion, hid Luso, who was wrapped in his favorite blue blanket, in one of the rickety cupboards they had. His parents were taken away. That morning, standing in the middle of his chaotic, but suddenly empty house, Luso learned his first life lesson: Life is just not fair. He learned the ways of the street-life very fast. Pickpocket what you can, and run as fast as your legs can carry. This is how he spent the next two years of his life, and he was pretty damn good. Eventually, he found his fellow criminals as mere chicken-feed; he had set his eyes on bigger fish. The pirates that would "casually visit" Xana ask payment for their "guarding duties" had landed. Luso took notice of an old man, immediately targeting him and labeling as easy prey. So as the old man walked the streets, Luso followed at a distance, eventually catching up and within striking distance. But the moment he snuck his hand in the man's waistcoat, the old man caught him. Just to his luck, the old man turned out to be the leader of the pirates (one of the groups in Xana). As he waited for the worst, the old man smiled and told Luso to follow him to the pirate ship. Th e old man had decided to take Luso as his apprentice, seeing much potential in someone so young, but he gave a condition. He asked Luso if he trusted him; Luso answered yes. He needed Luso to cut his right leg to prove his loyalty to the captain. Luso agreed. The pirates soon left Xana, Luso amongst them. After months of rehabilitation (see relearning to walk on a pirate ship in motion), the old man began training Luso in the way of the pirates. Six years Luso trained with them, learning what he could, and taking advantage of being away from Xana. Here he learned another lesson in pirate life: crotch guards are your best friend. However, he was to be a pawn in the captain's game of wealth. The captain had plans of stealing from one of the corrupted prince of Xana, which, if all went well, would end in blood. Luso, being one of the few pirates who had cut off his right leg as a sign of loyalty, and a few others would be left behind to take the blame. Luso, listening in between the captain and his first mate, learned of the captain's intentions, and felt his heart breaking. So months before landing back in Xana, Luso poisoned the captain's drink and left him to die. He took the role of first mate without much resistance, after all, a pirate's life if not at most finite.He started to pull away from the other pirates, working closely but never fully trusting them as he once did. In a rare moment where the pirates relaxed, Luso decided to explore the old captain's lodge for one last time. He came across the old captain's journal, and after much internal debate on privacy (which didn't last as long as you'd think), he read the journal. He learned of the captain's past voyages, and more importantly, learned of the plan where he was meant to be left behind. The captain had changed his mind. He had even considered making Luso his son, someone to carry his legacy. Luso had never felt so much guilt in his life. He had killed the only person that showed him kindness, because he had doubted his trust to the old captain. From then on, Luso has been trying to open his heart and mind to other people. It's a long way to go before he can completely trust someone again, but it's a start. Fighting Style Luso's fighting style is mainly long range attacks, he can't run around that much so he has to stay in one spot. He also keeps a short sword & twin elemental revolvers as his last line of defense, just in case an enemy gets too close or sneaks up behind him. : Twin Revolvers Luso's main offensive weapon. Enchanted with magic (low leveled fire magic, for added explosive effect upon contact), these revolvers he uses are flintlock kind, meaning it can one shoot one shell at a time and must reload with gunpowder after. Elemental Rifles Luso's 2nd main offensive weapon. Much like the revolvers, these can only be fired once then must be reloaded right after. The rifles elemental attributes varies from 3 elements (Water, Lightning and Fire). Captain's Sword A pirate captain must always (or so it is believed) have this on their hips. Mainly used for intimidation (not really) and as an accessory, Luso uses this sword as his secondary weapon (short ranged). Uses it only when he runs out of shells for his revolvers/rifles. Special Potion Luso drinks this special potion that turns him into a child, giving him speed & reflex (since he has both his legs in this form) but less attack power & defense. He uses this form during his missions that require stealth & speed. He can stay in this form for 12 hours or less. Main Cannon Luso's ship, The Jamestrin, has a cannon which fires a single electrical blast that gives heavy damage. He doesn't use it though since it's expensive to buy the shells & too dangerous to use. Trivias *The blue cloth that he has on the side is the old blanket that his mother used to cover him with on the night of the raid that took his parents away from him. The cloth signifies is strong belief that his parents are still alive and that one day, they'll be reunited again. *After realizing his mistakes, Luso begins to start anew. One of his ambitions is to overthrow the Prince from the throne. Believing that it's the monarch's fault that his parents were taken away from him and all the corruption that the city of Xana is currently facing. *Despite flirting with women in a daily basis, he remains (somewhat) faithful to Lark Finion Strauss.